


Down the Yellow Brick Road

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Paladins, Domestic Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gift Exchange, M/M, Married Sheith, Sheith Halloween Exchange, Slice of Life, Trick or Treating, Wizard of Oz Matching Costumes, family au, young paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Halloween is a special time of year. As a family, Shiro and Keith decide to take their children around town in matching costumes.





	Down the Yellow Brick Road

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an adorable prompt to write for! This is part of the [VLD Exchange](http://vldexchange.tumblr.com): Sheith Halloween edition! And this lovely gift is for [bringembers](http://bringembers.tumblr.com). I hope you like it!  
> The requests are as follows: "Romantic" after Halloween party. "Sexy" Halloween costumes. Couples costumes. Trick or treating with baby Paladins. Matching family costumes (with baby Paladins).

_Straightening himself up in the mirror,_ Shiro fixes the finishing touches with his makeup. It took several hours to get it done, especially since he did the kids’ faces first. They all look incredibly adorable in their costumes.

This year, they all decided to go as characters from _The Wizard of Oz_. He’s in the trick-or-treating group as the Scarecrow. Plus, this is Pidge’s first Halloween with them, so Shiro’s making sure that today will be extra special.

“I like your straw.”

He turns his head when hearing his husband’s voice. However, he’s not wearing his actual costume at the moment. He has on just the stockings and his underwear.

“Keith,” he stutters and blushes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going trick-or-treating, Shiro. What does it look like?” He sounds genuine, but the look in his eyes assures Shiro that he’s teasing.

He rolls his eyes while laughing. “Put the rest of the costume on, Keith.”

“ _What_ rest of the costume?”

They both laugh together, breaking character to hold each other. Keith decided that tonight he was going to dress as Dorothy in the group, and since Pidge will be in his arms she’s dressed as Toto. After he and Shiro share a brief kiss, he finally gives in and finishes slipping on his costume.

“Later,” Shiro assures him as he adjusts the finishing touches to his straw. “Later you can wear that _other_ costume.”

“If we don’t fall asleep with the kids?” He winks and rubs his arm.

“It’s a deal.” He gives Keith another kiss. “C’mon. I gotta do your hair.”

“Okay, okay...” He turns to face away from him, pulling his hair back for Shiro.

Shiro does his braids carefully, getting distracted by just how happy he is to be with Keith like this. Happily married and with the three most amazing kids anyone could ever ask for, he feels incredibly satisfied. He manages to sneak a kiss on Keith's shoulder before he turns back to face him again.

"I feel pretty," he teases and rests his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"You're gonna feel _more_ than pretty when I'm through with you."

Just when he's about to pull him closer by his waist, he hears playful giggling and lifts his head up to see the source. _There_ they are.

Lance adjusts his gray funnel hat and smiles, showing off missing teeth. Hunk's the oldest of the three, but he is absolutely precious, especially when fixing up the lion mane for his costume. And of course, Pidge steals the show in the cutest dog costume this side of town.

"We're all ready to go?" Keith calls and picks Pidge up in his arms.

"Yeah!" Lance giggles, making sure not to lose his hat.

Shiro gratefully notices something missing. "What about your trick-or-treating buckets? We can't collect candy without your buckets."

Hunk gasps. "Darn! I knew we forgot something!”

"Don't worry, I got it." He steps out of the room, and he hears his family following behind him. He can't help but smile as he imagines how quickly they must've followed him out of their room. He can hear their tiny feet treading behind him. He finds their buckets on the table, handing them to the children one by one.

"Thanks, Papa," Hunk beams. "Is the mane still okay? I don't want it to fall off."

"It's safe, Hunk," he grins. "Wanna lead on, King of the Jungle?"

"You bet!"

The five of them step out of the house together. As they travel along their route, they've gotten so many compliments and praises over their matching costumes. Hunk pleases the masses with his surprisingly accurate impression of the Cowardly Lion from the movie. Lance is the most adorable Tin Man, asking everyone at the neighbors' doorsteps if they had an extra heart. Pidge is incredibly shy, but all she has to do is wave and bark like a puppy for her to get a generous amount of candy.

The last house on the block is Allura’s, and her housemate Coran is also there. They always make the house extra spooky during Halloween time, so the older kids are fairly used to it compared to their other neighbors.

“Wanna knock on the door this time, Lance?” Keith asks and looks down at him.

“Yes!” He moves up to the door slowly, avoiding the cryptic obstacles that are precariously placed along the walkway. When he knocks, the rest of the family moves closer in anticipation.

Coran and Allura both answer the door, showing off their well put-together Frankenstein couple costumes. Allura is dressed as Dr. Frankenstein, and Coran is the monster.

“Trick or treat!” Lance beams, while Pidge briefly hides her face from the sight.

“ _Children... Candy!”_ Coran grunts while keeping in character.

“Great costumes, guys,” Shiro grins while getting candy for Pidge.

“Thank you!” Allura smiles as the three children get their fair share. “You’re all incredibly cute in your own costumes. Here we’ve got Dorothy and Toto, The Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and of course, the Cowardly Lion.”

Hunk playfully roars. “There’s courage in this lion!”

“How adorable,” she giggles. “Have a Happy Halloween.”

“Thank you!” Hunk and Lance chime in unison. “Happy Halloween!”

The family steps back, and their neighbors soon close the door. It’s growing darker out, and it’s getting rather cold. Their night is officially finished, and they all go into their house together.

While Keith is checking their candy, Shiro makes sure the kids all get cleaned up and have their baths. One by one, they’re all warmed up with makeup off their faces. Pidge is growing tired and weary during their wind down time. And at the end of the night, the five of them sit down eating a couple pieces of their candy each, watching _The Wizard of Oz._

\--

_The kids fell fast asleep long_ before the movie was over, but Keith and Shiro kept the three of them close while they watched by themselves. And after the main menu screen pops up on the TV, the couple finally gets up and puts the children down to bed. They’re resting so peacefully, and Shiro can’t help but feel the warmth in his heart still growing at the sight. He loves his family so much!

Keith takes the braids out of his fair. Shiro washes his face in the bathroom after realizing that they both still have their costumes on. He looks at himself in the mirror and makes sure that his face is completely clean before stepping out of the bathroom to change.

“Tonight was a great success,” he grins, watching Keith fiddle at his back to try and get the costume off. “What do you think?”

“I think I’ll feel a little better once I get this thing off me,” he teases. “A little help would be nice.”

“Of course,” he chuckles and moves closer to get the zipper. “The night is still young, Keith. Is there anything that you’d like to do tonight?”

“Hmm...” He ponders with a joking edge to it. He turns his head while letting the dress fall from his shoulders. “Can we go dancing?”

Shiro laughs while they’re both continuing to take their costumes off and dress down. “I love you.”

“I sure hope so,” he teases when pulling a T-shirt on. He walks over to their stereo. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Surprise me,” Keith insists and settles by the bed. He dims the lights as the autumn breeze picks up outside. And when the music starts playing, immediately he erupts into a muffled fit of laughter. “Of course, you’d pick that.”

_“Somewhere over the rainbow...”_

“I think it fits,” he chuckles as the song plays out. He holds his hand out with a sweet smile. “Shall we dance?”

Keith nods while holding his hand and leaning into his embrace. With his head resting on his shoulder, they continue their little slow dance in the middle of the room. The music is softly playing while they’re dancing, and constantly Shiro has to look down at their feet to make sure he doesn’t stumble.

They each sneak kisses and exchange laughter in between their lips. Shiro smiles, thinking of more Halloweens to spend with his family as they all grow together. It’s easily become one of his favorite times of the year, for Keith’s passion for the holiday makes it a lot more fun to celebrate. It’s even more exciting with their children.

“So... have you thought about costume ideas for next year?”

Shiro snorts. “I think we have a whole _year_ to think about that.”

“It’s never too early to plan,” Keith tuts. “The kids are getting older. They might not wanna do family matching costumes anymore.”

“That’s alright,” he insists. “Whatever we all decide to do together, it’ll be just as fun as always.”

“That’s a fact,” he muses with a grin.

Shiro kisses him one more time as the minutes go by. They still dance and hold each other until they grow tired, the music long since over.

“Wait.”

“What, Keith?” He looks down at him.

Keith blushes while they stop dancing. “I nearly forgot about that... _other_ costume.”

“What other costume?” He has to really think about it before realizing what he means by that. “ _Oh._ ”

They end up being so amused by the past exchange that they completely forget about their intimate plans for the night, settling down in bed moments later to prepare for a brand new day.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [writing blog](http://wanderingtiff.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
